halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Blood and Ashes
All people enlisting in Halo: Blood and Ashes must be approved by Spartan 501 at his talk page. You may apply for an invitation there. All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. Thank you, and have fun. Notices #Each post must Be at least one paragraph-no exceptions. #Use correct spelling and grammar. (See notice 11) #Always sign after posting. #Do not act out other peoples character's unless you get the owner's permission. #Spartan 501 is the cheif commander of the UNSC fleet. #Repairs on ships in space take a minimum of one hour for light damage. Medium Damage is 3 hours, and Heavy Damage is 6. #You may add your force to UNSC, URF, Covenant, Covenant Heretics, Forerunner Constructs, or Flood. #The RP will only begin when more than 2 people join. #'NEW' If anyone wants to command the forerunners or Flood, you can have supreme command of them. #'NEW' The RP has begun! #'NEW' If you notice anyone has made spelling mistakes, feel free to correct them if you know for sure what the meant. Our Last Hope #Spartan 501[CHIEF MODERATOR] #Chief frank 001 #Demakhis, SPARTAN-064 #Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel [Assistant Moderator] #117649 AR #[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' #Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:04, 10 August 2007 (UTC) #Dubtiger Introduction ''I remeber that battle...it was one of the hardest battles I ever fought in...and one of the biggest coverups of the war... On September 8th, 2541, a squadron of ONI C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighters located what appeared to be a Covenant home planet. The location was instanltly beamed back to HighComm, and the reconnaissance group left the system. Now the largest force of UNSC ships ever assembled is on its way to the planet, unknowningly being follow by a large fleet of United Rebel Front ships. Also unknown is the fact that the Covenant forces have been drilling to the core of the planet, and when they reach it, they find a new menace. Also, Heretic Forces, corrupted by news of what is inside the planet, are about to attack. These forces will soon collide in a desprate battle to the death. Force Composition UNSC *'Terran Taskforce' **80 Different Ships of Mixed Classes ***Metal Sovereign ***112th Naval Squadron ***100,000 ground troops ***Fifteen formations of Fighters *'UNSC 61th Invading Fleet' **100 differents ship of mixed class ***UNSC Star Dust ****Lambda Squad *****Erebus (AI) ***230,000 Marines ***20 starfighters formations URF *100 Ships of Different Classes **200,000 ground troops **Nine formations of Fighters **1 Marathon Class Cruiser ***Freedom's Dawn Covenant *10 CCS-class battlecruisers **''Bloodied Victory'' - Ship Master Masu 'Twassee *15 Assault carriers *24 destroyers *15 frigates **300,000 ground troops ** 10,000 Fighters *5 Assault Carriers *14 Destroyers *15 Frigates **200,000 ground troops *6,000 Fighters *Fleet of Divine Loyalty **100 ships of various classes Covenant Heretics *10 Supercarriers *10 Destroyers **100,000 ground troops **4,000 fighters Forerunners *Thousands of Sentinels *Millions of Constructors *Thousands of Sentinel Majors *Hundreds of Sentinel Enforcers *Dozens of Onyx Sentinels *Hundreds of Sentinel Enforcers *273141729 Vindictive Archaism Flood *Almost Endless Infection Forms *Thousands of Combat forms *Hundreds of Juggernaut Forms *Millions of Carrier Forms *One Brain Form Status 'Spartan 501' *Role: Admiral George A. Walter **Location: UNSC Metal Sovereign **Status:Active *Role:112th Naval Squadron **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:823543 Regretful Pride **Location:The Record **Status:Active *Role:Admiral Bobby Lands **Location:URF Flagship **Status Active *Role:Ldgh 'Rehodee **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Teel 'Arbadee **Location:Deepest Depths of the Record **Status:Activly looking for people to turn into evil space zombies!--Ahem...I mean Active Chief frank 001 *Role:Michael Davidson **Location: Star Dust **Statue:Active Demakhis *Role: Ultra Dyr 'Jar Refoose **Location: Planets Surface **Status: Active *Role: Kemgor **Location: Planets Surface **Status: Active UNSC AI *Role: MIL AI 2430 **Location: UNSC Metal Sovereign **Status:Active Spartan G-23 *Role: Masu 'Twassee **Location: Bloodied Victory **Status: Active **Other: N/A *Role: Kwas 'Pudmee **Location: Varies **Status: Active **Other: N/A 117649 AR *Role:273141729 Vindictive Archaism **Location: Within the structure **Status: Not yet Active **Other: Main Commander of the Forerunners ''Azathoth'' *Role: Gunnery Sergeant Josiah Newall, Terran Taskforce, 2nd Infantry Division, 8th Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, B Company **Location: FFG-102 Out Of The Light **Status: Cryo **Other: N/A *Role: Exile Temya 'Jiknar (formerly Security Major/Full-Commander, disgraced) **Location: Drisyin Mountains, surface **Status: active **Other: Former Academy instructor Dubtiger *Role: Lambda Squad **Location: ''UNSC Star Dust'' **Status: Preparing for combat **Other: N/A *Role: Erebus (AI) **Location: Same as Lambda Squad **Status: N/A **Other: Personal AI of Lambda Squad Roleplaying 1 Admiral George A. Walter stood on the bridge of the Metal Sovereign, and peered out the front veiwport into the absolute blackness of slipspace. He turned to the side and saw dozens of the finest ships in the UNSC's fleet beside the Sovereign; Frigates, Marathons, Destroyers, even a few modified Halcyons. He sighed and sat down in the command chair, and was annoyed by the fact that it still didn't feel quite right. He had only been a Admiral for a year, when he had been suddenly promoted straight from Commander to Admiral. He wondered why they had put him in command of such a highly important operation such as this. "Ensign Peterson, velocity and vector report." he said calmly, and the ensign, pale from time inside a ship, answered: "Stable Velocity Admiral, Vector confirmed, Two Point Three Two Eight, correct course." "Good...Leon, what's our ETA?" Leon answered in his gruff mock marine voice. "Sir, we will reach the target in approximately two hours." "Good," Walter paused, and took a moment to relax in the seat. "Inform all pilots and captains of our ETA." ---- Admiral Bobby Lands watched the UNSC fleet on scanners and marveled at its size. For than 150 ships. He had never seen such firepower in his life. Hiding behind the shadow of a moon that had somehow plowed its way into slipspace, his meager fleet barely fit. He carefully instructed the crew of his captured Marathon Class Cruiser and Flagship to continue following the UNSC boys, then went to his study to think. ---- In the hangar bay of the Metal Sovereign, the 112th Naval Squadron gathered around a table playing cards, their C709 Longsword Fighter/Bombers encircling them. Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams stood off to the side watching his teamates, when suddenly the second AI the ship had been assigned temporarily, Will, came over the loudspeakers. "All Fighter and Dropship Pilots, report to your ships, all ODSTs, report to your pods, all marines, report to your dropships for preparement, Eta 1 hour 37 minutes." Like a grenade had just rolled onto the middle of the table, the squadron scrambled. They dropped the cards on the table, and ran to the elevators connecting each ship bay to the main hangar, boarded their ships, strapped in, and prepared for orders. Spartan 501 21:37, 9 August 2007 (UTC) 2 "Fleetcom to to the 61th, your ok to engage good luck" All ship enter the slipspace, destination, FT-329,a covenant controled world discover in september 2541. The 61th invading fleet is a fleet created for the war vs the Covenant. The Fleet admiral Davidson one great officer in the navy is on the Star Dust bridge's and try to estimate the hour of arrives. The planet is also protect by a large covenant fleet. The UNSC 61th Invading fleet is constitued of 100 of ship (halcyons, Supper Carriers, frigates and destroyers.)User:Chief frank 001 3 "Sir!" The darkly robed avatar of the ships A.I, Will, materealized on holotank 2. "Ships have acknoledged ETA. All personel report full combat readiness," "Good," Admiral George A. Walter purred "But you are concerned with the fleets exit vectors," The A.I paused surprised that "his" superior had read his concerns so easily and casually. "This is where you will come in. You are to divise some way to correct that fact. I expect a report on your progress in an hour," Will was expecting this part however, and would have a report of the Admiral's liking in 15 minutes. An hour was all that was needed. "Yes, sir," Will simply responded. --UNSC AI 01:54, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 4 Masu 'Twassee looked at the human fleet entering orbit around the planet. Councillor 'Kodumme had left him to guard it. He would not fail no matter what the cost. "Major. Contact the other ships. tell them to fire on my command at the approaching human fleet. We shall wipe them out with one balst of our divine might!" He ordered. "Fire!" lances of plasma appeared as the covenant fleet fired at the incoming UNSC fleet. 'Twassee watched as the lead ships were destroyed. "Tell the ships that they can now fire at will but be warned. That human fleet is much larger than ours." 'Twassee said. More plasma appeared as the UNSC ships fell. Something was not right here. But what? --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 02:24, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 5 From the cockpit of his Longsword, Jace smiled as he dropped out of the Metal Sovereign's hangar bay. However, that smile turned grim as the much smaller Coveant Fleet open fired at the human fleet. From a bird's eye view above the fleet, he and his squadron watched as plasma shots slammed into the Terran Taskforce and the 614 Invasion Fleet. The 614th took the worst of it. Several ships were completely obliberated, and many more floated limply, dead in space. When the storm subsided, almost all the frigates of the fleet were gone, and many ships were damaged. However, because the frigates had been leading the charge as makeshift cannon fodder, the bigger vessels in the back were almost undamaged. He smiled, at least there was one good thing to get from this mess. ---- Admiral Bobby Lands watched as the UNSC fleet disappered from his scanners, and wondered for just a moment to long what had happened. Then he grasped the situation, and bellowed out orders. "All ships exit slipspace immediately! Quickly, before we overshoot!" he yelled, and the bridge suddenly was alive with action. Bridge officers scrambled to fufill his orders. He watched numbly as the fleet emerged from slipspace, and was dissapointed to find that they were nearly an hours steam away from the planet which the UNSC fleet had exited near. "Alert the fleet to follow us, full steam towards the planet, I want to be there fifty minutes from now!" he yelled, and the bridge crew responded in unision "Aye Admiral!" He smiled, at least there was one good thing to get from this mess. ---- In horror, Admiral Walter surveyed the fleet; almost every single frigate was gone, and several of the lead destroyers had taken hits, but thanks to their heavy armor, were still keeping up with the rest of the fleet. He was furious at himself for not realizing the Covenant would do this; it was incredibly obvious that the force protecting the planet would be alert and ready. Not letting any of his inner fury show, he decided to take it out on the Covenant. "Will, alert the fleet to prepare for a MAC salvo, Leon, get a firing solution for every ship in the fleet and give it to Will, then order the fleet to heat up their MAC cannons and fire on my mark." "Of course, Sir" said Will, followed by Leon's "Yes sir." Seconds ticked by and the fleet closed to 20,000 kilometers to the planet. Finally, Leon piped up: "Firing solution online Sir!" And Will instantly added, fleet alerted, solution distributed, ready to fire on your command sir." "Fire." Walter hissed, and over a hundred MAC shots flashed from the fleet, and slammed into Covenant ships. Shields flashed, armor buckled, and huge fireballs erupted as the salvo tore the Covenant fleet to shreds. He smiled, at lease there was one good thing to get from this mess. Spartan 501 6 On the UNSC Star Dust, three Spartans were cleaning their weapons, all of UNSC make. The fourth was conversing with an AI "garbed" in a cloak. "The lead frigates have been almost completely annihilated in the first wave. Damage to lead battleships are minimal. Scans show Covenant ships in defensive positions designed to intercept the incoming UNSC ships," it said. "Thank you, Erebus," said the Spartan. "Inform the fleet admiral that Lambda Squad is interested in executing an orbital drop onto the planet." "I will, Leader." The AI blinked out of existance in the room. "Heh. We should've infiltrated the Covenant ships and make them open fire on each other," said one of the Spartans. "That is the near equivalent of pointless suicide," replied Lambda Leader, slapping a magazine into his sniper rifle. Another Spartan merely nods. The last shrugs and goes back to cleaning her BR-55's barrel. The Covenant's in for a really big surprise. --Dubtiger 05:14, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 7 In a shaft behind the bridge of the Supercarrier Rightous Might, Ldgh 'Rehodee looked over his squad of highly trained Elites. They were all ready to fight and die to stop the evil halos from firing. "The time has come my brothers...to rally to a new banner...let the defenders of life live!" With his yell, 'Rehodee kicked open the shaft doorway and jumped out, drawing and igniting his energy sword. On the bridge, the crew was suprised, but not so much that they failed to react. They drew weapons and open fired, cutting down two of 'Rehodee's men. However, by this time, the Heretics, armed with Energy Swords, reached the platform. 'Rehodee slashed out with his blade, straight through a major domo's belly, then whipped his sword around and slashed through the shipmaster's skull, cutting through it like tissue paper. Then standing victorius atop the bridge platform, with dead bodies littering the area underneath his feet, he beckoned for the flight trained heretics to come out of their hiding places in the shaft. They did so, and manned the bridge, sealed all doors to the bridge, and cut air to all areas but the huragok corridors. 'Rehodee's mandibles clicked in pleasure, all across the fleet, 20 other strike teams would be doing the exact same thing. Even now many ships were manuvering away from their formations and gathering near 'Rehodee's ship. It was a glorious day. As soon as they all gathered, he ordered his new fleet to open fire on the Believer fleet, and plasma torpedos streaked towards the smaller fleet. It was a good day to live. Spartan 501 05:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 8 'Jiknar sat at the small fire and watched the skies. Just before nightfall, he'd seen the flashing of ships in orbit, many of them, too many to easily count. Now he kept watching, wondering what was going on. Red flares of plasma occasionally grew visible, then faded. So it was a battle. But who were they fighting? Heretics? If so, the Heretics had reached far indeed to attack the holy planet, so deep inside Covenant space. He shrugged. Not that he cared about the Covenant warriors dying for the Prophets overhead, but some of them were probably people he had known, fought with. It was an odd feeling to see even their mighty ships insignificant and weak. ---- UNSC Out Of the Light was dying fast. The ops officer and pilot were both dead, leaving Commander Damien Craven to fend for himself. "More power to stabilizers!" he shouted into the ops boom mike. A panicky voice over the mike acknowledged, or maybe disabused, this notion. Craven had no idea which. The sound of Light plunging into FT329's atmosphere drowned out everything else. "MORE POWER! STABILIZERS!" he shouted at the top of his voice. This time, there was no audible response. With a horrible shriek, Light contorted, the mid-section of the ship wrenched sideways by sudden gravitational force. Craven fell over. The ship's gravity-plating was minimally effective, particularly when rolling down into a planet's atmosphere at a thousand times the speed of sound. With a jolt, Craven realized that there was no way out for him. Even if he did have time to get aft, suit up in pressurized armor and drop himself in an HEV, there was no guarantee is was going to be launched at the planet's surface. That meant he, and even the ship, were second responsibility. His crew came first. "Berenguer," he said sharply, forgetting that the AI's memory crystal had been shattered by the inital plasma impact. "Dammit. Fine, I'll do it..." The ship stopped rolling very abruptly; inertia won the day. The ship's weakened chassis was simply unable to hold together. The back half of Out of the Light sheared off instantly and plunged towards FT329's surface, flaming all the way down, even in the hyper-thin atmosphere. Craven spat blood and pushed himself up by the console he'd hit. "Good, we're stable. Sort of," he said, again forgetting that Berenguer could not hear him. He pressed the booster engines in. Hopefully, if they could get through this mess quick enough, he could land without getting the ship to disintegrate from heat. The ship lurched brutally forward, flipping Craven over the console and into the front window. Craven had only a few seconds to appreciate just how beautiful his rapidly approaching death would be before he remembered the Marine detachment on board. He'd never given orders to unfreeze them; they just would have been a liability in a naval battle. Pulling his weight up by the long-suffering console's edges, he jettisoned the company he'd been carrying. Towards the planet, he hoped, but for all the time to live they'd have on FT329, he realized he might as well be shooting them into slipspace. Thirteen seconds later, the window exploded out in FT329's mesosphere, and hot gas and friction reduced the unconscious Commander Craven to a few molten smears on the walls behind his chair. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|'']] [[User:Azathoth/Dies_Irae| report>'']] 9 Preparering for the first salve the 61th invading fleet fire is soon as they can to maximis there defense.A elite onboar of a frigate see the uncomming oversized archer missiles hitting the frigate. "Good, prepare the MAC" At this moment a barrage of MAC salvo destroy 3 frigate and 1 destroyer living the CAR cruiser to is mercy ------------------- The Lamba squad are in the Pelican preparing to lauch the first wave in the battle 50,000 marines of the 230,000 as be deploy.User:Chief frank 001 10 Admiral Walters was astounded. Not once in the UNSC's history had Covenant ships fired on their own ships. It was unmistakable though, twenty different Covenant Ships had just broken from the main fleet and open fired on the now much smaller fleet. He turned away, and his thoughts strayed elsewhere. "Will, where is Lambda Squad?" Asked Walters. "Pelican Hangar Bay Eighteen, on final countdown to launch." "Good, inform the 112th and 118th that they are too escort the pelicans down to the surface of the planet." Leon spoke, a hint of questioning in his voice. "Just two squadrons sir?" Walters smiled and had a quick chuckle. "Yes just two, having any more would be overkill, and inform the 112th that they are to cover a five mile radius around the ships, and have the 118 stay close to a lengh of 500 meters." "I have looked over the records sir...and see your point, your orders will be distributed." ---- "...alright girls and boys we have our new orders, us and the boys of the 118th will be escorting down the first landing force, we have a radius of five miles, they have a radius of 500 meters. You are authorized to dogfight, but don't stay to long in one place, scanners say that a tide of fog is moving in over the drop zone, and I don't want you to lose the transports." Jace smiled; finally, time for some action. 11 "Sir! Decting increased plasma radiation along thier lateral lines. They're preparing another round of plasma. Fleet reports MACs hot and firing solutions online. Squadrons 112 and 118 are reading Five-by-Five en route to DZ," The Admiral smilied "Fire," 150+ bolts of white-hot metal raced towards the Covenant Blockade, hammered into thier shields and sent them reeling. The third slavo had caught them. Even though everything was going as planned but secretly deep down he was nervous. Everything was going as perfectly. Just as predicted. Too Well.Screw it. He thought We're going to win this one way or another --UNSC AI 17:19, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 12 Digging Digging Digging Digging Digging....... The same thought coursed through the meager minds of each infection form as they dug through the solid rock that led to a tunnel...and to the outside world. It will not be long now thought the brainfrom resting inside the darkest depths of the Record. It would not be long before they were free to go and consume all. Not long at all. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 13 "GO GO GO!!!!" "Form a front line to contains the enemy line!" "Lambda Squad is now deployed with 50,000 Marines. The 511th Marines division is being covered by a squad of scorpoion tanks, and are attaking a covenant outpost. Destroying the communication system is our next objective, but 2 marine squads are being harrased by Banshees. These will be easily destroyed, the rest of the garnison are clear to follow by hundred of tank,warthog, hornet and sparowhawk. -------- In space a destroyer is heavily criped by the Star Dust, 16th Naval squadron launch a warhed on the CCS destroying the criuser. The rest of the UNSC armada makes there way in the Stroposphere and start the main attack, deploying the rest of the strange User:Chief frank 001